Hermanos de Leyenda
by MaikVR
Summary: La historia de como 2 hermanos dragones lograron obtener la paz y armonía en su mundo. Como fueron afrontando difíciles decisiones, perdidas y toda para proteger a su seres queridos.
1. Chapter 1 Hermanos y Creadores

"Hermanos de Leyenda"

Capítulo 1 "Hermanos y Creadores"

Hace varias generaciones existía una sola criatura dotada de gran poder y conocimiento, él habitaba en el cosmos sin algún rumbo en específico, presenciando la vida en los planetas, el decidió crear sus propias formas de vida, así que busco en los mundo a seres que quisieran controlar la vida que ella misma crearía, su búsqueda dio por terminar en 2 seres, 2 hermanos que se ofrecieron para la tarea sus nombres eran Deus y Darkus. La criatura creo un mundo y en ella creo vida, los seres que la habitarían serian dragones, él les concedió a cada uno el poder para otorgarles un elemento a sus dragones, solo tenían que pensar en el elemento asignado a cada dragón, cada dragón cambiaba de apariencia al recibir un elemento en total se dieron 8 elementos, Deus dio a conocer los elementos Fuego, Hielo, Natura y Electricidad, Darkus se hizo caso de los elementos Agua, Tierra, Metal y "Oscuro".

A cada uno también se le dio el poder de convertirse en dragones:

Deus se convertía en un dragón blanco, largo y sin alas, aun así podía volar.

Darkus se convertía en un dragón rojo, con melena anaranjada y grandes espinas.

Deus se preocupó por el elemento que su hermano había dado a ciertos dragones el elemento oscuro, su hermano lo calmo y le dijo "No habrá nada de qué preocuparnos"

La criatura que les dio los dones a estos hermanos les dijo que su expectativa de vida de ellos no sería la misma, a cada uno le otorgó una duración de 50,000 años, pero podían buscar la forma de ser inmortales, pero eso ya era bajo su propio riesgo.

Los siglos pasaron y cada nueva generación de dragones era más poderosa, no solamente había dragones de un solo elemento, también había de 2 y los más peculiares de 3 elementos, todo estaba en paz, pero eso no duraría.

Un día se desató una guerra, no se sabía cuál era la causa, los dragones oscuros comenzaron a atacar a los demás elementales, hubo gritos de dolor los únicos que les hacían frente eran los tierra y natura más fuertes, las peleas provocaban temor en cada uno de ellos los oscuros eran más fuertes el cantidad, no solo en eso ya que la mayoría tenían 2 elementos. Desde su Hogar en La tierra de Marfil los hermanos veían la escena de masacre Darkus se quedó atónito de lo que pasaba, no se movía, su hermano se levando de su trono y rápido fue a ayudar a sus súbditos, Deus se convirtió en dragón y surco los cielos con velocidad, al llegar al lugar con un ataque mato a cientos de dragones oscuros, nadie podía creer lo que habían visto, cientos de dragones oscuros comenzaron a retroceder ya que Dujur la forma dragón de Deus había matado sin piedad a cientos de dragones, el comenzó a acercarse a los dragones diciéndoles - ¿Quién sigue? – de pronto detrás de él apareció un dragón el cual el reconocía - ¡Hermano que haces aquí! – El dragón le sonrió de una forma demoniaca y le contesto – sigo yo, soy el que te asesinara soy ¡Demonio! – el dragón ataco a Dujur mordiéndolo en los brazos y rasguñándolo con su garras en la cara, Dujur sin pensarlo ataco a Demonio lanzándole ataques de fuego, la batalla era descomunal, pero estaban dañando el hogar de los dragones así que Dujur con su energía logro hacer una barrera que expulsaría a cualquier dragón del elemento oscuro, Demonio se retiró a las tinieblas, donde no se volvió a ver los siglos pasaron, en muchas ocasiones dragones oscuros atacaban la barrera sin ningún éxito de atravesarla, la guerra llegó a su fin, Ninguno en todo los siglos que pasaron se decidió atacar, la vida parecía pacifica pero lo peor estaría a punto de suceder, y una antigua leyenda se cumpliría para salvar este mundo de la crueldad.

**Continuara…. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que le guste estaré subiendo las demás partes.**


	2. Chapter 2 El nacer de la Luz y la Guerra

Hermanos de Leyenda

Capítulo 2 "El Nacimiento de la Luz y la Guerra"

Han pasado 5 siglos desde que Dujur había colocado la barrera de protección en Dragneron, la vida en ella es pacífica y desde su trono en la Tierra de Marfil se encuentra Dujur bebiendo un poco de vino en su copa cuando corriendo entra un Dragón Guardia (Elementos Fuego y Hielo).

Dujur -: ¿Qué se te ofrece? – volviendo a tomar un sorbo de vino.

Guardia -: Hoy es señor, el día que usted había esperado ha llegado.

Dujur -: Muy bien soldado, entonces vallamos de una vez

Dujur y 3 soldados salieron de la fortaleza de Dujur en camino a Dragón City del Norte.

Dragneron estaba dividida como cualquier país en segmentos pero estos ocupaban casi en tamaño de un continente, Dragón City del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. En ese momento en la ciudad de Norte Habitaban dragones de todos los elementos a excepción del oscuro, los dragones viven en una sociedad sofisticada, cada uno en una casa o más dependiendo si viven en familia, en una de estas casas viven un Dragón Cota de Malla y una Dragona Natura llamada Eva, en Dragneron las hembras deciden ponerse un nombre, en vez de usar su nombre especie para dirigirse a ellas y los machos se les dice por su especie para referirse a ellos.

Cota de Malla -: ¿Amor llegue a casa? – al entrar a su casa.

Eva -: ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Cota -: De maravilla y más cuando a Platino lo ataco Re… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que una Luz se hizo presente.

¿? -: Ustedes serán los afortunados, que criaran a estos guerreros para que este mundo sea salvado de las tinieblas y reconozca la verdad.

La luz desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron 2 huevos enfrente de la pareja, uno de color durazno claro con un penacho de plumas y una gema, el otro con un tono de café claro con puntos cafés oscuros.

Eva -: ¿Qué crees que signifique esto?

Cota -: No lo sé pero debe… es interrumpido por el crujir de los huevos.

De ellos surgen 2 dragones, cota puede apreciar un gran poder en los 2, de repente en el hogar de la pareja la puerta es derrumbada dando la presencia de Dujur y 3 soldados, Dujur da una mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Dujur -: Hola dragoncitos – Con una voz intimidante.

Los pequeños temblando de miedo se abalanzan a los brazos de Eva y Cota.

Dujur -: ¿Cómo? Hasta las leyendas me temen eso es respeto – dijo en tono burlón.

Cota -: ¡Disculpe quien es usted y que le da el derecho de entrar a mi casa de esa forma! – molesto.

¿¡Qué insolencia es esta, acaso sus superiores NO le hablaron de mi Dujur?! – en eso los 3 guardias se abalanzan sobre cota. En ese instante a Cota se le heló la sangre, los reyes le habían contado que Dujur era el la autoridad máxima de Dragneron más que los mismos rey y reina.

Los 2 pequeños se abalanzaron así los guardias dándoles golpes, aunque fueran pequeños eran fuertes ya que noquearon a uno los 2.

Dujur -: Esta vez los perdono por la falta de respeto hacia mí – con autoridad – Me ha dado gusto conocerlos y espero que se cuiden "Arcángel y Bélico".

Cota -: Arcángel y Bélico, conque así se llaman estos pequeños.

Eva -: Cota te puedo decir algo.

Cota -: Claro lo que sea

Eva -: Podemos quedarnos a estos niños, tú muy bien sabes que no hemos podido tener ningún hijo y solo pensaba que… - En ese momento una lagrima calló de los ojos de Eva.

Cota -: Le da un abrazo – Claro que nos los podemos quedar si es que eso te hace feliz.

La pareja se quedó con los pequeños, les enseñaron buenos modales, a ser niños educados. Han pasado 6 años desde que los dragoncitos llegaron a manos de la pareja que ahora son sus padres, en la casa Cota había notado un gran potencial en sus hijos y decidió llevarlos al reino de Dragneron.

Cota -: Hijos que les parece si vamos de paseo.

Arcángel y Bélico -: ¿¡A dónde?! – con entusiasmo.

Cota -: Al reino de Dragneron, si es que tu madre nos deja ir – volteando a ver a su esposa.

Eva -: Claro pero no se tarden y procuren llegar antes de la noche.

Cota -: Claro, entonces nos vemos – Salieron de la casa y al punto de alzar vuelo cota tiene la sensación de que los observan.

Arcángel -: ¿Papá que sucede?

Bélico -: ¿Qué estas mirando papá?

Después de un minuto y medio Cota vuelve en si – Cota -: Nada creo que fue mi imaginación vámonos no queremos llegar tarde.

Desde lo lejos entre las montañas 3 dragones ocultos veían como se retiraba la familia. "Pronto nos veremos y nos ayudaran en nuestros objetivos, esperemos que entrenen de lo más duro".

**Fin del Capítulo 2…. Continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rumbo al Reino de Dragneron

Hermanos de leyenda

Capítulo 3 "Rumbo al Reino de Dragneron"

Mientras los 3 dragones van volando rumbo al reino, Arcángel le Pregunta a su padre.

Arcángel -: ¿Papá cuál es tu papel en el Reino? – con curiosidad.

Cota -: Excelente pregunta hijo, mi papel en el reino es ser el mismísimo Capitán del ejército más poderoso de todo Dragneron.

Sus hijos se quedaron sorprendidos por el puesto en el que estaba su padre. No tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar a su destino.

Cota -: Muy bien hijos, ese lugar de allá es Dragneron

El Reino de Dragneron estaba situado en el centro de las 4 ciudades cardinales, eran un conjunto con murallas y miles de guardias cuidando el Castillo donde residían los Dragones Rey y Reina, aquellos que gobernaban este mundo y sus alrededores, la familia aterrizo en la entrada del reino donde fueron recibidos por varios Dragones Medievales y Rubís, Cota de Malla recibió a los dragones con un saludo militar y pasaron al castillo, ya en su interior encontraron a los reyes, Cota para mostrar respeto sus hijos al notar esto hicieron lo mismo.

Cota -: Buenas Tardes sus altezas.

Rey -: Hola Cota como estas amigo, sabes perfectamente que no tienes que ser tan formal.

Reina -: Como siempre adoptando el modo de vida de los plebeyos querido – algo molesta.

Rey -: Pues ya me conoces aunque sea de la realeza uno debe divertirse en ciertas ocasiones y más con un mejor amigo, en fin y a que se debe tu formalidad, que mi esposa te amenazo para hacer eso – en tono burlón.

Cota -: Claro que no pero traje a mis hijos y les debo mostrar cómo se debe dirigir uno a la realeza.

Rey -: ¿¡Espera un momento!? Hijos, entonces tú y Eva siguen divirtiéndose – con una mirada picara.

Reina -: ¿Amor que son esas formas de contestar?

Rey -: Tranquila obvio que se el problema que ellos tiene solo quería divertirme y entonces Cota a que se debe tu visita hoy no es día de vigilar las fronteras de Dragneron.

Cota -: Vengo a llevar a mis hijos al ¡Coliseo!

Rey -: Cota no crees que son muy pequeños para entrar en el coliseo.

Te llevaras una gran sorpresa amigo.

Muy bien entonces vallamos.

Reina -: Bueno mientras ustedes van al coliseo yo iré a revisar las tropas, te dejare a cargo de Liz para que los acompañe.

Claro querida como quieras.

En ese instante aparece una dragona de la misma edad que los hermanos.

Cota -: Hola Liz ¿Cómo has estado?

Arcángel se queda paralizado mientras veía a Liz la cual era una dragona de pelo dorado y de un color lavanda la piel, con un collar donde se apreciaba una gema en él, Bélico se quedó, mirando extrañado a su hermano nunca lo había visto así.

Bélico -: Hermano, ¿¡Hermano?! ¿Estás bien?, tierra llamando a Arcángel, holaaaa.

Arcángel – después de haber salido de su trance - ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?

Hermano ¿Qué te paso?, solo viste a Liz y te paralizaste, espera un momento te gusta.

Arcángel -: ¿Qué?

Tu tranquilo hermano no le diré a nadie más.

OK – dejándolo algo apenado.

Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos me llamo Liz.

Bélico -: El gusto es mío y él es mi hermano.

Arcángel – _vamos campeón dile algo inteligente solo es una dragona más no puede ser tan malo se decía en su mente – _Hola ¡Te quiero! … digo soy Arcángel – _¡tonto, tonto, tonto que estupidez acabo de decir!-Pensaba._

Hola soy Liz – toda sonrojada por el alago de Arcángel.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio muy incómodo en la habitación real, para benéfico de todos Cota decidió mejor seguir la conversación.

Cota -: Muy bien ya vayámonos al Coliseo.

Rey -: Tienes razón vamos de una vez.

Pasearon por el reino hasta llegar al Coliseo era un gran estadio donde se libraban feroces batallas que eran las competencias más esperadas de Dragneron, los que asistían a ellas eran los dragones y en ocasiones una que otra clase de elfo o hada.

Cota no crees que están demasiado pequeños digo por lo que veo tienen 6 años y su nivel de ataque es de 3.

Tú no te preocupes y veras de lo que te digo.

Rey -: Muy bien si tú lo dices.

Los dragones aparte de crecer de forma cronología (edad) también crecían sus poderes catalogados en nivel de ataque el cual el máximo poder de nivel de ataque es de 30 y, muy pocos llegaban al 40.

Rey -: Muy bien llegamos.

El lugar por muy obvias razones estaba solitario, en el habían blancos para atacar y otras cosas para entrenar.

Cota -: Muy bien pequeños aquí aprenderán a atacar, nosotros 2 les enseñaremos como atacar.

Los 2 dragones se colocaron delante de los objetivos y comenzaron a concretar energía en su cuerpo.

Muy bien yo comienzo – Cota – "Lanzallamas"

Ahora yo – Rey – "Golpe Nuclear"

El ataque de Cota evaporo totalmente el objetivo y el de Rey causo una explosión que destrozo totalmente el blanco y provoco un cráter.

Muy bien chicos eso fue una demostración de nuestros poderes.

Nada mal para unos dragones de Nivel 25 o no Cota.

Tienes razón Rey.

Los dragoncitos veían estupefactos la Hazaña sin poder creerlo, ahora era su turno de demostrar su poder.

Cota – Muy bien es su turno Arcángel vas primero jovencito.

¡¿Qué porque yo primero?!

No me hagas esperar rápido.

Muy bien ahí voy – de mala gana.

Arcángel se posiciono delante de su objetivo y se preparó para atacar, se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo y su padre lo noto.

¿Qué te pasa por que no atacas?

¿Por qué?... No sé qué hacer.

Cota se azoto por la respuesta de su hijo y fue con él.

Mira Arcángel Tienes que acumular energía en tu cuerpo o en tu caso fuerza y luego liberarla entendiste.

Ok ya entendí – Arcángel concentró fuerza en su brazo y de inmediato ataco – "Puñetazo" – El ataque de arcángel impacto en el blanco haciendo agujero en el – Listo ya lo hice… ¡Hay mi mano! – Sobándose su mano del dolor.

Bueno Cota tienes razón un Dragón normal de su edad y nivel se rompería la mano y ni siquiera le aria nada al blanco.

Te lo dije ahora sigues tu Bélico

Ok papá – Ahh empieza a tomar fuerza – "Patada voladora" – Bélico con su ataque atravesó el blanco – Nada mal para ser mi primera vez.

Cota estas seguro de que tienen 6 años – mirando incrédulo.

Si tienen 6 años.

Muy bien Cota ahora Liz sigues tu hijita.

¡¿Pero qué no puedo hacer eso?!

Tranquila tu puedes yo sé que lo lograras.

Muy bien papá – algo preocupada – Se colocó igual que arcángel y bélico, después se concentró – "Bolas de Lava" – De su mano salieron bolas de lavo que se dirigían al blanco y al impactar derritieron parte del blanco.

Pero que interesante la pequeña tiene habilidades – Decía uno de los 3 dragones que los veían desde lo lejos.

Valla que sorpresa utilizo un ataque de elemento fuego – Decía Cota impresionado.

Cómo lo suponía Tiene el Elemento Real – Rey.

¿Cómo? El elemento ¿Real? – le pregunto cota extrañado.

Si el Elemento real es un Elemento que está en la familia de la realeza se salta 2 generaciones y este contiene los ataques de elemento de los padres en este caso tendrá Fuego, Metal y Natura.

OH eso si es peculiar.

Los 3 dragoncitos se acercaron a sus padres

Los Hermanos:- y ¿Qué tal papá?

Lo hicieron excelente hijos.

Liz:- Y Yo papá.

Lo hiciste genial hija.

Cota:- Bueno Rey nos vemos, si llegó tarde Eva me mata, volveremos mañana para volver a entrenar.

Rey:- Ok nos vemos mañana amigo.

Cota:- Cuídate… un momento no sabes cuando llegara más comida para aumentar de nivel, para después dársela a los niños y aumentar su poder.

Rey:- No lo sé últimamente los Elfos no nos han enviado y como esta esté problema de la exportación del Reino de los Elfos a Dragneron está difícil, calculó que d años.

Cota:- Mmmm parece que tardara pero lo bueno es que así podremos perfeccionar las habilidades de los niños, entonces cuídate y nos vemos.

Rey:- Igualmente.

Liz:- ¡Adiós chicos nos vemos!

Arcángel:- Nos vemos Liz.

Bélico:- Cuídate.

Los 3 dragones se fueron rumbo a su casa y al llegar los esperaba una dragona molesta.

Eva:- ¿Cota que te dije de llegar tarde?

Cota:- Lo siento

No digas nada después lo discutiremos.

Ok.

Muy bien hijos vallan a su cuarto.

Ok:- En unísono los 2

Los 2 subieron a su cuarto y descansaron para después ir por las aventuras que este mundo les daría.

**Atención en este historia los dragones viven en casas estilo la edad media pero más grandes, más adelante sabrán porque después tuvieron que vivir en Habitad.**

**No he podido subir más capítulos por trabajos de la escuela pero después subiré los demás.**


End file.
